


Relief

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Even as she is disappearing, Wanda can only bring herself to feel relief.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wrote most of this awhile ago and found it on my computer today. decided to clean it up and round it off to post/share.   
> I was feeling in a very Wanda-centered, kind of angsty mood I guess? But, I remember watching these scenes, and to me Wanda looked very relieved. Anybody else think so? Or is it just me?

Wanda is thrown to the ground from the force of the stone shattering, her own powers warping back on herself as they blast outwards, no longer directed to the stone that was in Vision’s forehead. Her chest heaves and her shoulders sag with the weight of her actions, sobs choke her and tears flood her eyes as she looks back at where her love had been.  
“I feel only you.”  
“I love you.”  
His last words ring in her ears, and the pain overwhelms her. Pain not unknown to her, pain of losing that which she loves most. First, her twin brother Pietro. Now, the man she had come to love more than anything, anyone, in the world.   
Thanos approaches, and she can’t bring herself to rise up, to care that he’s going to kill her. She doesn’t expect his hand, lightly touching her head in what she knows is his way of comforting her. “I understand how you feel, little one.” He speaks, rumbling, “Now is not the time to mourn.”   
NO. Her mind screams at her when she sees the bright green stone and is forced to watch as Thanos reverses time, reverses her magic, reverses the destruction she caused until Vision is kneeling feet from her once more. He looks at peace until he opens his eyes, he had come to accept his impending death at her hand, and it only take a moment for him to process what has occurred when his eyes find Wanda on the ground and he can see it all through the mental connection they shared.   
There is only horror as Thanos tears the stone from his forehead and this is infinitely so much worse, she continues to scream and cry as she crawls over to the lifeless graying body. When she shattered the stone moments ago, there was nothing left. Now, she cradles herself to his chest, grasping at the materials of his suit and trying not to look at the lifeless eyes and the gaping hole in his forehead.  
Dimly she knows that the Captain is still fighting, and she hears Thor strike him with his axe, but then she begins to feel an odd sensation. She feels weightless and there is a tingling at the edges of her body. He’s won, she knows. She’s part of the half of the universe that’s disappearing, and she can’t bring herself to feel anything other than relief. Relief because she doesn’t think she can go on fighting. Relief because she’s just lost the only other person in the universe that truly knew her, that she was truly connected to. First Pietro, now Vision. Relief because soon she’ll be with them both again.  
She sags and curls into Vision comfortably, not fighting the magic that softly tore away at every part of her.   
Soon, she is only dust.


End file.
